


Circuits and Connections

by Zezelchark



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Additional Endbringer, Alt-Power Taylor Hebert, Alternate Trigger, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Body Modification, Cyberpunk?, Gen, Humor, Unreliable Narrator, Vista has bricks and she will use them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zezelchark/pseuds/Zezelchark
Summary: A simple choice lead to a different life, and an additional measure added edited the land.
Comments: 21
Kudos: 67





	1. Prologue

_Hard-light holographic blades are bullshit, and not the fun kind_

I had decided this quickly, and easily, from when I started to work on the beginning portions of my outfit and weaponry. The theory was simple, a handle made of the odd black metal I was able to create with grips for my fingers, inside of the handle would be both a electronic circuit that made it so it would link up with my headset allowing me to check both the life of the blade as well as its current status, the other thing inside of the handle would be a finely cut crystal hopefully a clear diamond or a sapphire.

The problems that I was having currently was that while I currently had an easy way to access the circuitry and create the metal, I _didn’t_ have an easy why to contain the offload that the hard-light would have on my systems, nor the cutting power of it when it was activated. Luckily the tests I was currently making were both simple to turn off and easy to hold the energy in. Another problem that wasn’t _really_ a problem was the small knife and very small crystal I had, which was stolen from one of the old necklaces that Emma’s mother had given me when I was younger, had caused the blade to not cut but instead more of…melt? Whatever it touched.

So helpful to have, if that was what I wanted but the clearer diamond hopefully would solve that problem by focusing the light tighter.

_Anyway,_ it was about time that I should stop my experiments for my blades and instead rest. Standing up from my worktable I walked up the small staircase that lead into what amounted to my living space. The space itself was rather small, just enough for a table, TV and couch with the connected kitchen it really was an odd style kind of single room apartment. My work-space was just a transformed utility closet that was barely large enough for my needs.

Since I moved in it honestly felt equal parts welcoming and scary, welcoming due to the apartment being almost on the top floor of one of the buildings closer to the bay so while it was tall, it wasn’t one of the skyscrapers. It was scary however due to the presences of both the E88 and ABB constantly having a turf war nearby, and I didn’t want to think about what would happen should either of the two gangs find out about me.

I had gotten the apartment on a payment plan subsidized by the PRT due to both my old home getting destroyed and my father getting put into a coma from a fight between Squealer and Armsmaster that honestly rather hurt the image I had of him in my mind as he was one of my childhood heroes. Assault and Battery however were very easy to talk to from what I remember as I was both crying my eyes out in the hospital room and just rather shaken in general. But hey I now went to Arcadia and was a Tinker so…yeah that didn’t even it out in the slightest.

Sitting down on the couch, it was kind of broken, but it was the good broken of where it would cause you to sink into it more when relaxing, I turned on the television. Turning it to the news I set the remote down.

“…In other news today the Parahuman gang leader of the Brockton Bay based ABB known as Lung managed to escape a pursuit by the leader of the local Protectorate Armsmaster after he was called in, due to what reports say was a fight with the new to the scene villains called the Undersides. The current casualty list is, surprisingly, currently at Zero death and a record low 37 injured with Armsmaster possibly also one of the injured we are currently waiting for more information to happen.”

Turning it off I sighed as a let my head fall into my hands, with gang leaders like Lung in the town it was honestly a surprise with how much money came into the city, especially with the amount of damage and deaths they caused whenever they took to the streets. Even then with the likes of Panacea and, as much as I dislike her for being a horrible Nazi, Othala they’re still hundreds of people who get sent to the hospital every day.

I could help with fake limbs, and brain implants, _if_ it was legal for me to do so. Which sadly it wasn’t, or at least not anymore, it was once upon a time before the likes of Bonesaw and others like her showed what would happen if a Tinker turned to full villainy which lead to a high paranoia of medical tinkers.

Checking the time I clicked my tongue as I noticed the late time, it was a Sunday so tomorrow I would start my first day at Arcadia which I wasn’t really looking forward to mainly for one simple reason, well two reasons that were a package deal mostly.

Panacea and Glory Girl.

It was for a simple reason as well, I had as my first use of my newly acquired powers made slight changes to my shoulders and thighs. I input a series of circuits into them to connect my outfit together without having it be overly bulky or easy to disable. While they were small, and they were invisible unless I was connected to my outfit which caused them to light up from the connections, they would be obvious to Panacea from her view of ever cell in any body she was touching at the time.

So I wasn’t looking forward to tomorrow is the least I could say, and while I had nothing against New Wave in general they just rubbed me the wrong way with their whole mask less yet still heroes thing going on, it seemed like a good idea and good for them but it just I don’t know seemed off.

Laying down I closed my eyes and thought of blue lines and connections till I was asleep.


	2. Arcadia day one

Arcadia was…clean, like you could see your reflection in the tiles of the floor clean. It never honestly hit my mind just how _dirty_ Winslow was, even with the gangs I had thought it was a normal cleanliness but even just walking into the front doors of Arcadia proved just how wrong I was on that thought.

“Something on your mind Taylor?” The blonde girl next to me asked.

Ah yes, Jeanne my appointed guide for my first day of class. Average height, average if a little small in build, she was the stable of normal schoolgirl aside from the fact that apparently, she was part of the student council of the school. Which was a thing that we didn’t have in Winslow due to gangs and such.

“It’s nothing,” I replied as my gaze swept over the cafeteria “well I do have one question actually, I heard there was clubs here but, like, what types of clubs are there?”

Jeanne’s eyes seemed to light up as she responded to my question, “We here have a collection of clubs that are able to be joined, from study clubs to help those in need of grades and help working out things for classes, to the esoteric Xeno club. Tha-”

Quickly interrupted her I voiced my next question “Xeno club? Why is there a club named after an Endbringer?”

“If your wondering if the club is like the fallen where they worship them, its not. The clubs named after the Fourth due to how the Endbringer’s weapons, after the PRT and Protectorate are done studying them, are uploaded to the internet for additional research. Of course, the school has a special license in order to gain access to the diagrams and of course only the ones deemed safe are uploaded.”

“Ah I see. Why does the school have access to those files by the way?” I knew that usually after every duel that happened with Xeno the discarded weapons would be picked up by the PRT and the Guild in ordered to be studied, I haven’t heard though of organizations outside of them getting access to the diagrams of them afterwards, let alone a school.

Jeanne shrugged while taking a bite of her pizza, “Your going to have to ask administration that question, or the founder of the club. What’s her name? Ah yes, her name, I believe, is Makoto. Senior in the school really only talks to people in the club.”

“Good to know.”

Getting up to throw away the remnants of my meal as the bell rang signaling an end to our allotted lunch time. From what Jeanne said the lunch period of Arcadia was separated into three different blocks all during fourth period which lead to it being roughly an hour and a half long. I had the first block of lunches, which apparently was the best time because you got the first pickings of the food, during my computer class.

The class was rather like the same class taught by Mrs. Knott in Winslow, just with updated hardware and with the teacher being more hands on with help, checking what students were doing, and making sure that everyone finished before moving on. I had taken a few short tests before today in order to see what classes I would fit into the most as I was joining midway though the year, from what I understood I had tested into one of the senior year computer classes that focused on servers and how to run them/work with them, which was one of the final computer classes at the school.

I may have been slightly cheating when doing the computer test with my power.

Taking a seat in one of the back-most computers I turned it on and waited for every else to file into the room.

* * *

_Fuck._

This was my only thought as I stared at the mousy brown-haired girl that sat across from me. I had made it all the way though the day without interacting with Panacea in the slightest, until my final class.

English class.

And it wasn’t even that I could just ignore her seeing as the teacher had selected her as the person to ‘Get me caught up on what we are doing class.’. Which, mind you, was a book reading/report for some random classical. Growing up with a mother as an English Professor at a college you know how bullshit some of those books are, anyway, I’m getting off track.

From the rather blank and tried look she was giving me it was easy to tell that she didn’t want to do this either. We sat in the back of the room with a few sheets of paper and two copies of the book between us.

“Just read the assigned reading, fill out whatever you are supposed to on each sheet for the chapter, and write a short summary. Otherwise do what you want to with it, I don’t care.” Her voice was an even mix of irritation and boredom, one you would usually hear from someone working long hours at an office and was interrupted.

“Ah.” I replied in an equally dull voice as I wasn’t sure what else I was supposed to say.

Locking onto my eyes with hers she narrowed them slightly, as if daring me to say something. Quirking an eyebrow, I made my confusion evident, to which she just stared at me a little bit longer before huffing and picking up her book. Looking at the rest of the class everyone else was doing the same, and if it weren’t for the Faraday cage around the school probably more then a few would have had phones out.

_I should pick up a phone._ I thought as I followed suit with picking up the book _Although it could interfere with the currents of my outfit and body if I carried it while active, though it could order one of those Faraday bags in order to isolate it._

I was interrupted by a quiet voice, “What are you thinking about?”

Looking up at Panacea I saw her quirking an eyebrow at me over her book. “What are you talking about?” I whispered back.

“Your face, it was shifting in obvious thought, and is pretty distracting so stop it or tell what you were thinking of so I can focus again.”

My reply was quick, simple and made to annoy her. I looked back down at the book and began to read and think again.


	3. Chapter 3

Have you ever input circuity and secure attachments that were strong enough to pierce a few layers of skin? Well let me tell you, it is not a fun thing to do, and it was probably my fault in the first place seeing as I wanted detached under-sleeves that would link into the circuits in my shoulders. They were the final pieces of my outfit that needed to be fully kitted out in order to work.

They outfit itself was made in two different layers, the under-layer was a sleeveless open shoulder black leotard, two detached circuited sleeves also in black but the circuits made them seem to have light blue lines that went up and down them that linked into my shoulders. Some black thigh high socks that linked into the circuits that were under my skin there was the final piece of the under-layer.

The over-layer was that of a white and black lined hoodie, it wasn’t bulky or formfitting, but I did strap some belts around places like the sleeves to keep them down, and a pair of short shorts in black. Finally, the last three pieces of my outer layer were some finger-less gloves, knee high boots, and a visor each one was either lined with the metal I could make or in the visors case was fully made of it.

Putting on my under-layer I sat down in the center of a small pile of pillows and blankets I had placed in the center of my apartment, taking a deep breath I looked myself in the eye using a mirror and I thought.

_[Synch **ronize** ]_

_I could not describe the pain I felt as my nerves lengthened and connected to the circuits in my body._

**_[Parameter check…synchronize rate 20%…Increasing rate]_ **

_A nonexistence fire spark to life in my body, keeping my eyes open was a task in of itself as my iris filled with an electric blue, and every circuit light up with the same color._

**_[Safety locks engaged…Locking parameter synchronization rate at 25%]_ **

_A slight silver glow lifted from my shoulders as I felt the burning sensation begin to slow and dissipate._

Collapsing into the pile I lay there for a few minutes as I felt the sweat stop to flow before I opened my eyes and looked at one of my sleeves. The circuits were fully glowing and active, smiling a shy small smile I let out a laugh. Standing up I placed on my visor, letting out a small hiss as I felt it connect to my nerves in my head allowing it to become see through for me, and reached for my beta-knife it couldn’t cut well but it would hurt someone if I stabbed them with the blazing light that was its blade.

_Time to go rob a jewelry store_

* * *

Nighttime in Brockton Bay was a strange place, the city didn’t have the lights of New York so while yeah, we had plenty of light pollution, but it wasn’t that the city was light. It was depending where you were that depended on what you could see, if you were in the downtown/boardwalk area yeah it plenty light with only long shadows and even then, it was only when you looked for them. In places away from the big city part of the city it was dark, not country forest dark but still plenty dark.

Currently the jewelry store that I had planned to rob for their clean gems was one of the larger brands one, located around where the downtown would meet up with the docks of the city. While being a part of a larger brand the building itself was rather small at one a single story and from what I saw it had minimum security.

I wasn’t one of the parahumans that gained the power to fly or be able to jump buildings in a single bound, no I had to make my way there the old fashion way, on foot. The walk itself wasn’t long, maybe around a ten-minute walk and was quiet with no one trying to mug me nor explosive dragons rampaging around in my area. It was rather nice.

Looking back and forth I checked to make sure that no one was able to see me I slid into one of the small alleyways that led behind that side of the street. The building had a single door behind it and switching the visor to its other mode I checked to see of any wires connected it with any alarms or such. Finding none I gripped the knife and pressed the button on the bottom.

Pressing the knife into the deadbolt connection I slowly pushed it up in order to both cut and melt the deadbolt. A few seconds later I pulled open the door and stepped inside. Checking over again to make sure no alarms had been tripped I made my way to the main shop; each glass case was lined in my vision every wire and circuit a bright blue glow.

Walking over to the case that held the necklaces, I placed the knife blade next to the connection and cut into it. Normally this itself would set the alarm off, however due to the nature of the blade and the highly conductive metal of the handle it allowed for it to fake the correct current and made it seem like the wire was still connected and simply the case was unlocked how it was supposed to be.

Now with the knife in place I went on to the second phase of my plan of getting the necklaces.

With a hard elbow jab I broke the glass casing on them, boy god I was happy that when I was synchronized and linked into my outfit it gave me the slightest brute rating, possibly only maybe half a single brute or a small brute one but still it was helpful. Grabbing the necklaces, I removed my knife and made my way out of the back door with a slight skip in my step.

* * *

Vista was a strong willed girl, the longest serving Ward in Brockton Bay, she was both the one with the most knowledge on the processes of the Bays protectorate and of the easiest routes on getting from location to location made even quicker with her power. She was also the one that was mostly discredited and underestimated even with a rating of Shaker 9.

This actually allowed for a lot of different things to happen, both good for her and bad for her. It was bad for her by creating an environment of where her fellow Wards would leave certain information out when speaking to her, even if it was important to certain events or was needed to know. It was good for her though because it also allowed for her to go on her own patrols without logging them in due to people thinking that due to her age, she would never ever do that.

Those people were very wrong as she went on unsanctioned patrols probably more often then Shadow Stalker, yet it was a simple case of ‘She’s too good to do that’. So, when she was out on one her walks and found a strangely dressed person happily walking though the alleyways of downtown, with a visor and lined glowing sleeves and high socks she was pretty sure they were parahuman.

And so, she made her presence known and was polite when doing so.

“Hey Visor lady, what are you doing?” She demanded as she shifted the space between the alley and the rooftop she was on, seeming to appear out of no where for the other person. _Nailed it_ She thought as the other girl jumped back slightly.


	4. A conversation with Vista

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really happy with this one, but at the same time oddly happy?

_Why can’t anything be easy for me?_ I thought as I regained my balance from Vista suddenly appearing a few meters in front of me. I had never actually seen her in person, I didn’t usually go to the meet and greets that Wards had done every few months at the schools or boardwalk, but she was shorter than I expected. Although that might have just been a difference in height making her seem even smaller than normal.

“Taking a walk?” Even I could tell my excuse didn’t sound truthful.

I couldn’t see her eyes but from the slightly cocked head I could tell she didn’t believe me. “Taking a walk huh,” One of her hands rose up and mentioned to my outfit “dressed like that?”

“Yes.”

“Uh huh right.” Her smile became more mocking as she spoke again, “You want to try that again or?”

“No, I am actually just taking a walk, at the moment.” If there was a way out of this conversation, I wasn’t seeing it. Well aside from stabbing her, which was probably the stupidest idea I have had in a long while right up there with _If I steal all the gems, I need for my stuff I can make them faster_ which lead me to here.

“At the moment? Usually at this point if you were in one of the gangs you be saying some racist, homophobic, or other things but you haven’t and frankly your costume is too well put together to be in the Merchants.” Her hand was currently cupping her chin in unmistakable thought.

Turning my head slightly as I creased my brow, I said what came to my mind, “So your letting me go then?”

“Not at all.”

“Oh.” _Well fuck_

With a small laugh she shook her head, “Anyway, what’s your name?”

“My name?”

I could feel her judgmental stare like I had just spilled coffee on someone, “Your cape name, and don’t even try to pull the whole ‘I’m not a cape’ thing you are by far the most obvious new cape I have ever seen.”

Okay yeah, I had to give that one to her I was slightly glowing had a color scheme down and was wearing a visor of some black metal. I was probably obvious to the point that most people would either think ‘That persons a cape’ or ‘That’s an odd cosplayer’. I did however run into a problem when the question fully hit me.

_I haven’t picked a cape name_

Dumb I know, but hey not my fault I had been busy these last few weeks getting use to Tinkering, finding what I could easily make and what I would need to steal in order to get better at being a cape, and moving. So, while I had free time, I mostly used it to finalize outfit designs or sleep.

Taking a deep breath, I replied in the most dignified manner I was able to, “I currently do not have any.”

If there was a way for Vista to go from slightly cocky and generally appearing strong to disappointed and confused young girl this was the way.

“What do you mean you don’t have a cape name yet.” Her voice had taken both a confused tone and dangerous edge, “Are you seriously saying that you came out here which, I assume your local because no one else would be that dumb, without a cape name in the middle of contested territory on your own?”

“Yes.” Man, simple answers were the way to go when talking to this girl.

She stood there for a few seconds in what assumed was deep thought before with a quick movement of her hand I felt the unmistakable feeling of getting lightly punched on the top of my head. “Lady why are you out here, actually don’t answer that. Go home.”

“Shouldn’t you be giving me, like I don’t know a pitch for the Wards?” I was honestly surprised she hadn’t yet, and she was the one who fully decided I wasn’t part of a gang.

Shaking her head she waved her hand in a dismissive manner, “Nah, as much as I’d like to because the Wards are very much a male dominated thing at the moment, the higher ups found that, to them at least, I’m rather horrible at doing recruitment ‘Not personable enough on her own’ can you believe that?”

I could one hundred percent believe that. “Not at all, you’re a fine girl and plenty personable” But I also didn’t want to start my time as a cape by being known as got beat up by Vista on their first day.

“Yeah go home, you get one chance I find out you do anything dumb after this you are caught faster than you think.”

I was taken back of a second and could stop my mouth from talking again, “Wait your just letting me go? What if just stole from a store or bank or, or just murdered some one?”

“You haven’t done anything I can see so far, nor have you made any moves that I could’ve taken as threatening so by regulation standards I personally can’t do anything. That aside you seem to have a good head on your shoulders and just looking at you I assume you’re a Tinker, correct?”

“Correct”

“Yeah you’re a Tinker and it’s a common practice for Wards or Protectorate members to make mention of new Tinkers while ignoring the first few crimes, usually stolen goods which if they join up are forgiven and reimbursed.”

Nodding my head “Interesting. Its late and umm thanks for not beating me up?”

With a curt nod she disappeared from my visor before I looked around and caught sight of her on top of one of the nearby rooftops, with a snap and a finger gun she disappeared again. Blinking a few times, I shook my head and made the rest of my way home where I placed the diamonds on my work table and started to work, a large smile on my face.


	5. Makoto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work for this chapter but I needed to get this done so I can get into the flow again for this story.

It could be said honestly that Parahuman powers allowed for a lot of leeway when breaking the rules of the universe. Another thing that could honestly be said was that Endbringers were basically super-uber amped up Parahumans, with the current most accepted theory being that they were a Case 53 gone horribly wrong on a large level, as well as possibly being a creation by some insane unknown Tinker. Which really looking down at my finished creation as it sparked and illuminated my worktable, I could fully believe that they were just Parahumans gone too far at one point.

The point that my hard-light blade looks eerily similar to one of the weapons that Xeno used at some point had nothing to do with myself accepting that in the slightest. Just you know looked similar, but in blue not the purple their famous for. Nothing suspicious there in the slightest.

_Fuckin’ bullshit…Well at least I now know that I can fully defend myself in case of getting into fights._

But now I needed to sleep and get ready for school, oh so much fun.

* * *

You know after getting surprised by Vista the night before, finally making a working hard-light sword that I could link into myself that looked like a weapon that an Endbringer used to brutally murder anyone it fought, and having to make sure that Panacea/Amy Dallon didn’t touch me during the whole school day, I would be able to say that life couldn’t get any more surprising in such a short amount of time.

I was wrong.

I was actually very wrong, due to one single person.

Makoto Watanabe was not someone I thought I would ever come into contact with unless I tried to join the Xeno club, or actively went looking for her. Turns out I was wrong, as she surprised me by sitting down next to me during lunch with a smirk.

“So, I heard that the new transfer student had a few questions for me about my most grandiose club.” Her voice had an odd husky quality to it. “Not that I’m surprised, after all who wouldn’t want to join, a shame we have such hard requirements.”

Turning to her I responded, “Excuse me? Where did you hear that?”

Her eyes gained something that I couldn’t recognize in them before her smirk turn more shark like. “Oh, word gets around to me whenever someone speaks about my humble addition to the school, mostly by the members of the club itself. We’re a smart bunch after all, we can tell rumors and jokes from genuine questions, and you have some questions.”

Turning back to my lunch I quickly looked around, spying a few people who were giving the two of us odd looks possibly from the fact that she was talking to me or just from her in general I wasn’t sure which. “Look Makoto, I was just curious about what the club was about, I have no plan to join. Alright?”

She gave a small laugh while rolling her eyes. “That’s what everyone says before they come, I’ll send you an email on the requirements to join as well as a quick survey you _will_ take later.” She stood, which didn’t do much for her height only making her slightly taller putting her somewhere low in the five-foot to six-foot range. “See you later Tay-Tay, have a fun rest of your day.”

Shaking my head, I returned to my lunch. _Odd woman…_

* * *

Makoto lounged on one of the two couches in the Xeno club room. The room was set up in such a way that from each couch you could see half of the room’s computer screens set in a circle fashion around said couches. While she was the only one currently inside of the room the computers were currently on and light up with various blueprints, diagrams, and code flashing across the screens illuminating the dark room. Tossing her phone up in the air a few times she was silent before a rather bright light flashed in the center of the room.

Standing there after the flash died down was a woman, wearing a black and red jacket over a simple white tee-shirt as well as dark jeans and boots. A pair of finger-less gloves covered her hands, and a gas masked covered her face. Sitting down on the opposite couch she reached around and unclipped her mask.

“You’re a bit late, aren’t you?” Makoto commented as she opened her phone and navigated through it.

“Not my fault,” the woman shrugged her shoulders as she spoke, “had to deal with some idiots who wouldn’t take no for an answer.” Her voice was notably accented and had the telltale signs of smoking.

Makoto gave a noncommittal grunt as she swiped a few more times on her phone before tossing it to the woman.

Looking at the image displayed on the phone the woman quirked an eyebrow. “What’s all this then? An experiment you are hoping to accomplish…no to tall for you, and you wouldn’t ask me to come if it was about you. So, I’m guessing this is an image of someone else then.”

Makoto nodded a small smirk on her face, her eyes glinting slightly in the low light. “Yup, Taylor Hebert. Just transferred in after some events that left her father in a coma, Jeanne said that she felt something off ‘bout the girl when she was giving her the tour. Nothing bad but something off about her. So, I met up with her earlier during lunch, scanned her, and well that’s the image of her I got after it transferred to my phone. Odd isn’t it?”

“Yeah, similar to you…very similar isn’t it?” The woman returned the phone before leaning back on the couch.

“Indeed, I’d say she was trying to copy my perfect designs but well we both no that can’t happen. No, I’m betting it’s like my power of though maybe the opposite, inner-circuitry possibly, but still from the configuration we can actually know something about her.” Standing Makoto walked over to one of the computers, this one was flashing with random diagrams of various armor and weapons. “The layout of what she has in her is almost identical to…this one right here. Xeno’s first appearance and their armor make up at the time. Nothing special in of itself, plenty of people have copied their armor from their fights, but she makes it special due to the fact that its identical as I said.”

“So, what are you going to do then, trying to get her to join your little sect to fuel you more?”

Makoto shook her head, a large smile forming on her face. “Not in the slightest, I’m going to annoy the hell out of her to make her hate the idea of even associating with the club. Course this might change depending on what the results are when I get Onyx to look at her.” Sitting down on the couch again she leaned forward, “Now you said something about starting to try…”


	6. Heroing!...its not all its cracked up to be

**“DODGE!”**

The shout was forceful and easily rang out over the area, I could nothing else but listen to it as I threw myself behind the remains of a wall the hail of blazing gunfire appearing where I was a few seconds before. The shouter, Vista, collapsed across the street behind her own little rubble pile, with something that was a mix of a smile and a scowl.

“You gonna do anything to help, or are you just gonna wait around for me to do everything?” Her voice sounded like she was speaking from directly into my ear. “Because at the moment you have done nothing to help!”

I blew out a harsh breath. “What do you want me to do?! I have a Hard-light sword and patchy armor, yes it protects me BUT NOT FROM THAT!” I jerked my thumb towards where another onslaught of blazing bullets spread over the street, leaving behind glowing and slightly melting holes in the asphalt.

Vista gave a shrug before quickly pointing speaking again. “I’m not the Tinker I don’t know what your crap does, and besides doesn’t Hard-light melt stuff its stabbed into? Oh, behind you by the way.”

Quickly turning around I flashed on my sword as I swung my arm up, cutting into and through a spiked bat that one of our assailants had. Swinging down again I caught the man’s hands with the blade which caused him to fall onto the ground cradling what was left of his fingers as he screamed.

 _Ignore it Taylor you can deal with the fact you just cut a guy’s hand in half later at home._ Turning back to Vista I watched at she gave a thumbs up before placing her hands on the ground and pushing slightly lifting off the ground before she disappeared. Looking around I saw her hand waving at me from the top of one of the buildings, before it suddenly appeared in front of me.

 _How did you get into this situation Taylor?_ I cried to myself as I grabbed her hand.

* * *

The streets of the city were actually pretty empty even early into the night, unless you were into clubbing, night work, or criminal interests you weren’t really given a reason to actually head out later then nine o’clock. Currently wearing my gear, with my newfangled sword slotted nicely into a clip on my belt a few places etched into it so it would link with my inner system as soon as I placed it into my hands, it could be taken as peaceful. I hadn’t walked far from my apartment, but I could already make out the tell tale signs of one of the local gangs making there presence known to the public, freshly spread tags and a few still smoking cigarettes laying below them.

The tags were of Merchant make, even without the spelling errors on Bridge (Brdigy) it was easy to tell from the colors.

The unmistakable clap of a metal bat meeting flesh came from behind me. Turning slowly I watched as three figures came out from one of the shadowed alleys, a trio of men I’d put them somewhere between eighteen and twenty-five if I had to guess, the two on the sides both had the signs of drug use while the one in the middle lacked the bloodshot eyes and twitching that you normally see.

 _Oh, good for him, he knows not to get high on your own supply._ I thought as they slowly walked forward.

“Eh look at this girly, all dressed up all fancy like.” God his voice was annoying, and sounded like a shitty Moe from the Stooges “Didn’t ya mother and fathers ever tell you its dangerous to go out alone in the night?”

“Woah bossy, look at her like really look at her…she got a VIRSOR man might be one of those parent-humans.” The one on the left of him spoke as he leaned forwards.

Center man looked from me to his friend. “It’s para-humans shit-weed, and nah if she was, she’d already be punching ya lights out and hogtying us all upsides-downs.”

“I donna know Charly she seems alllllll…. what’s the word where ya are the thing but like you tryin to hide it?”

And turn to the right. “Suspicious is that word ya looking for.”

“Yeahhh she suspicioco.”

It was then that I decided to speak. “You know you could just ask her; it would be the gentlemanly thing to do.”

Center man turned back to me, a dull look in his eyes as they rolled. “Are you a para-human?”

Slowly taking my sword from its slot it glowed and extended to its full length. “Yup.”

It honestly was rather sad how the mans shoulders sagged and his bat slowly fell from its slightly raised position. “So, are we gonna fight or are you and your friends- (‘Their more like Co-workers’) – _co-workers_ gonna be smart men and just lay on the ground and call the police on yourselves.”

The man looked between himself and his companions, before he suddenly gave a heartfelt yell and rushed at me bat held high, like Braveheart to the English he gave it his all. Shame that he tripped and fell face first onto concrete. It was quiet for a few seconds as I slowly looked up from his prone from to the other two, making eye contact with them I raised my sword and pointed it at them. A look passed between the two of them before they put their hands up and got to their knees.

“So…you gonna call the cops now or?” One asked after a second.

Walking up to them I held out my free hand. “Either of you have a phone?”

“Wow! You really are like super new to this whole thing.” A high-pitched voice spoke from above us, looking up I was met with the green and blonde form of Vista. She gave a small wave before jumping down and appearing in slightly lower places till she was standing next to us. “Space warping is fun, also don’t worry I already called them in.” She placed a hand on her hip as she spoke.

“Oh, thanks for that I guess…are you stalking me?” I asked as I place my sword back into its slot.

“Oh ha-ha, very funny Visor girl, no you just walk on my route.” She walked back towards the fallen one and began to place some ties around his ankles and wrists. “By the way you think of a name yet?”

Turning away I blushed, from the sound of the small laugh she let out she could understand why I didn’t reply. Shaking my head, I took a breath. “Thanks again, though I should probably be on my way…got Hero-Tinker stuff to do you know.”

“Yup you’ve got a date at old Warehouse 13 with a spatial girl named after a wind in France.” She walked back up to me and held out her hand for me to grab as she tilted her head. “Good pun? Bad pun? I’m trying to be more personable, Assault said puns work at that.”

“Stick without them it doesn’t for you.” I said as I grabbed her hand and followed her footsteps, it was odd traveling in warped space, but I will agree that it certainly made traveling a lot quicker. “So why are you dragging me to this warehouse? I have met to twice technically, the first time you gave me a heart attack almost and I thought you would kick my ass and now being the second time.”

“Simple, you aren’t a ward so you will not report this technically off the book investigation of a place I was told specifically not to investigate under no circumstances during my patrol. Also, I will one hundred percent blame you in case this goes south, so a win-win for me and a win for you cuz you get the sweet-sweet experience at heroing. Coming up!”

The warehouse was in poor condition, falling ceiling, boarded up windows, excreta easily a place that the various gangs would set up as a means of a base or just for storage. If it weren’t for the fact that it was in the middle of similar warehouses with almost cookie-cutter looks to them I would think it was cliché. Vista dropped down from the balcony she had set us on and onto the street, it was strange watching her actually work her power as she used to get closer appearing from side to side on the street between the streetlights.

Climbing down I made my way towards the warehouse as well, before I stopped as the front doors to it suddenly opened a low red light coming from it. Vista was at my side quickly after slightly in front of me, shuffling out from the warehouse was a small collection of what could only be gang members though not of any of the three gangs I could recognize with their heavy use of black, reds, and oranges. The final person out of the warehouse was a man, he wore a mix what appeared to be a military-esk outfit and gas mask of some kind, however the most eye-catching thing about him was the large multi-barreled gun he was currently lugging around.

He looked down at us, and I meant literary he was easily above six foot, before he gave a slight chuckle. “Two little girls? Here we thought that the Hero that would me us on the battlefield first would be the one known as Armsmaster or even the so-called Lung, I guess we were wrong.” He shook his head and lifted his free hand to point at us. “Take out these small children they are of no importance.”

The group of uniformed people began to advance on us, a few were carrying weapons such as bats or other blunt objects they didn’t appear to have any guns on them aside from the big man. Grabbing my sword, I lit it up, and jumped slightly as one of the men suddenly collapsed on the ground holding his head, looking towards Vista I noticed she was now holding a brick or well half a brick now.

Getting into a stance that would allow me to both block and attack with the Hard-light blade, Vista simple reached slowly to her left and another brick appeared in her hand.

 _I am glad she didn’t try to attack me those few days ago,_ I thought as the wince inducing sound of brick hitting flesh hangout again _because she is deadly with those bricks._

Dodging backwards I cut the metal pole swung at me, before kicking the wielder hard in the knee, following up with a punch to the throat as he leaned down slightly. He will be fine.

The hail of bullets suddenly entering him as I felt myself get dragged backwards made it sure that he was not fine in anyway, he was very dead. “I see the boss has joined the fight.” I heard Vista murmur as she let go of my arm throwing her reminding brick on the ground behind us.

“Seems I underestimated you children, such skill and ferocity from the small one, something I shall not do again.” His voice was different more robotic and electronic, looking up to meet his eyes I saw that his mask had started to slightly glow a dull orange from underneath it, the same color that his gun was currently glowing in lines along the barrels. “Now be good little children and listen to your elders and please do stand still.”

**“DODGE!”**

* * *

_Oh yeah that’s how_.

“So, any plans?” Vista asked as she crouched down just looking over the edge of the roof, before dropping onto her stomach as bullets flew where her head was. “Damn he is a really good shot with that.”

“Um…If and I mean a big IF you get, QUIT SHOOTING AT US ( _NO!_ ), me close to him I could possibly cut his gun.” I said as we continued to lay down. Vista turned to me before nodding.

“Okay…okay can do. Be ready just have to find a good angle to bend the space.” Her turned back to observing the area.

The man’s voice boomed again as we waited. “Scared? I expect so from such children, but still hiding is spiting in the face of the battlefield. Come out and face me head on like a hero should!”

“Got a point Visor-girl, going to send you over just step into the space above me. Careful though you will be right on top of him so make it count or well you can guess what will happen.” Vista’s voice was hard, losing the child-like tone she normally spoke with so far.

Nodding to myself for then to her I got into a runner’s stance before I took a deep breath and launched myself over Vista, only to end up directly over our enemy.

 _Vista you bitch!_ I screamed in my head as I swung my sword down with all my might.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back in the swing of the story, also how do you write for Vista? Cuz I've just been going with over powered 13 year old who wants attention, and also thinks they are smart, and yes I 100% no she's not in character but I like it.
> 
> We getting in the other changes to the world that I've set up, hehehehhehehehe


	7. Sword + Gun = bad

The appeal of Hard-Light weaponry is due to the fact that while it could be handled easily in many forms, swords, bullets, etc. It was both sharp and extremely hot allowing it to melt most if not anything it touched for long enough while not allowing the heat to escape the form you had placed it in. It’s the same concept as to burning things with magnifying glasses, it will only heat what the light is directly touching and in the case of bullets/lasers it was a sudden large amount of condensed energy to a single point. This also allowed for Hard-Light to be used as shielding as it would take the energy of the impact into itself.

So when I felt my sword fully stop as it came into contact with the multi-barreled gun the man held up as a shield, I was confused for all of half a second before gravity took hold again and I fell to the ground now in front of said man the place I had attempted to cut his gun marred by only a slight scratch. To put it simply I was fucked. Royally if the adrenaline induced slowness of the spinning barrels, and the emotionless glow of his gas-mask meant anything.

So, I did something that ten out of ten times shouldn’t and probably wouldn’t work in real life, in a desperate move I shoved my blade into one the barrels of his gun. Now with a normal firearm the barrel is used as a means to make sure the ammo goes where your pointing it, and it along with the rifling inside of it allow it to do that. This was not a normal firearm, this was as far as I could tell a Tinker-tech gun based off of a Gatling gun or a mini-gun one of the two I didn’t really know the difference, and so it probably didn’t need all the same things a normal gun does. Still however I am an idiot and should have expected the result I got as soon as my sword, that melts and cuts things at a stupid high temperature, was stabbed into the barrel of the gun, that shot bullets that melted concrete.

It exploded and my world was filled with pain.

* * *

Peeking over the edge of the rooftop Vista gave a small cringe as she watched the Visor-girl get thrown back as a decently sized explosion occurred where she has met the gunner. Unlike the girl, the gunner was still standing where he had been before, only now the gun was a piece of glowing slag on the ground, the right side of his outfit was burned and rather tattered and the glow from under his gas mask was gone.

“Are you some kind of fuckwit?!” Unlike before where the man’s voice was very controlled, and slightly electronic with a slight undertone of arrogance, his voice now was a mixture of both desperation and confusion. “We knew the parahumans here in this city were dumb, but this takes that cake.” Shaking his right arm, he opened and closed his fist, nodding he strode forward walking as if he did just take an explosion to the face.

_Come on Vista think of something…brick-fu won’t work on him based on what just happened. IDEA!_ Standing up Vista quickly warped space and dropped down next to where Visor-girl had been blown back to, a few burns were presence on her skin and some heavy bruising, grabbing one of the girls arms she put it across her shoulders as the girl let out a groan.

“Ah going to flee with your comrade. To some that would appear cowardly but not to Us, I believe in tactical retreat as much as the others do.” The man’s voice had returned to the controlled and calm tone as he calmly walked towards them. Jerking his head towards the Visor-girl he spoke again, “She is interesting, not many would do what she did to my gun. Still some kind of fuckwit though.”

Glaring at the man Vista contorted the space between them with a few finger strokes, “Who the hell are you anyway? Your colors and tech don’t match any of the usual villains.”

The man gave a slight laugh, “No, I don’t think you would recognize our outfit. We’re…new in town to say, call me Firewatch and I have a message for you boss.” Reaching into on of his vest pockets he pulled out a phone before setting it gently on the ground in front of him. “We expect a reply, sooner would be better till then., be seeing you.” Turning around man walked back into the Warehouse leaving them and the collection of unconscious or dead gang members alone.

Reaching forward Vista grabbed the phone, it appeared to be a normal smartphone just colored the same as Firewatch. Pocketing it Vista looked over to the Visor-girl, “Probably should get you some medical attention…”

* * *

Groaning I slowly sat up from where I lay.

“Oh, good she’s awake you can leave now.” A voice I recognized spoke from somewhere to my left, the irritation in it easy to make out. Opening my eyes, I turned and saw Panacea currently sitting in a chair with her arms crossed facing Vista who sat next to her currently reading what seemed to be a magazine about health.

“What…happened?” I asked as I shook my head to clear it

It was Vista who answered with the shrug, “You exploded after you stabbed Firewatch’s gun. Pretty cool to watch but you got hurt really bad, so I brought you over to our good walking hospital Panacea.”

Panacea rolled her eyes as Vista spoke, “You were just lucky I owed you a favor.” Standing she made her way over to a closet before she pulled out a jacket and threw it at me. “Now then will the two of you please get out of my room, it’s 2 AM and I have a test tomorrow.”

Looking around I did notice that the room we were in was in fact a bedroom, rather bland and without much personality put into it. There was a bookshelf with a collection of medical texts along with schoolbooks, to one wall sat a desk with a computer sitting on it. If not for the jumble of clothes thrown around it looked more like an office with a bed inside of it then a bedroom.

Panacea spoke again as I looked around and Vista flipped ideally through her magazine, “You have a minute to leave before I give each of you a collection of STD's and Cancers.”

“Well do look at the time, thanks Amy good seeing you, yadda yadda let’s go!” Vista spoke quickly as she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the open window, climbing through it I made sure to close it as we left. Saying goodbye to Vista I made my way home where I collapsed on to my couch.


	8. PHO and Jeanne's life

**Welcome to the Parahumans Online Message Boards**  
You are currently logged in, Moonglow (Moderator)  
You are viewing:  
• Threads you have replied to  
• AND Threads that have new replies  
• OR private message conversations with new replies  
• Thread OP is displayed  
• Ten posts per page  
• Last ten messages in private message history  
• Threads and private messages are ordered by user custom preference.

■

**♦ Private message from Skyfire:**

  
**Skyfire:** Be careful, Xeno and his cloud are moving west  
**Moonglow:** Any word on if Xeno himself was spotted or just the cloud?  
**Skyfire:** Nah, just the cloud but it's retracting from what I hear so he's bringing it in for something...  
**Moonglow:** Ah. Thanks for the info I'll keep more of a look out on the news, btw Analogy said to ask you about something you and the other Solar's got going on in a bay town in Massachusetts?  
**Skyfire *New Message*:** ...ah about that....

* * *

Jeanne Hawthorne liked to consider herself a simple and normal girl of seventeen years. Sure she excelled at school and quickly became one of the top students in Arcadia while keeping that title held for the foreseeable future, and sure she was currently the treasurer for the student counsel of the school but that was something that many other students also tried out for which she won fair and square. Even then she wasn’t a standout in looks in anyway, with medium length blond hair and bright green eyes she looked like many other girls in the school itself. A perfectly average girl in many ways to a tee.

And it was due to this averageness that she held herself up to that she became friends with the other members of the student council. It itself was split into four different roles, president, Vice-president, Treasurer, and Secretary which was the standard for the majority of schools. Aside from herself who held the Treasurer seat the other seats were taken up by a group she had quickly considered her closes friends.

“I’m just saying it’s just a little dumb that we have to deal with the Wards still. I mean it’s like they even try to hide it, especially Gallant oh I’m sorry _Dean_ …dudes got less of a secret identity then me.” Alexander Clouse, Vice-president, known for his talent at science along with his brazen openness of his parahuman powers, even if he didn't actively advertise them. Which he currently used to keep sending a pop can to the ceiling whenever it met the semi-grey plate of highly compressed air he kept kicking upwards. His black hair was short, just covering his ears, and the first few facial hairs were starting to appear since he started to medicate.

“Well I’m sorry the government thinks it’s more helpful to fight crime in a mask besides the school gets extra funding with them here, and we aren’t supposed to talk about them in the open anyway.” Vivianne Herren spoke, President, the deep blue stripe in her ginger hair is what made her well known aside from her position, and her impressive height of six foot. Good at leadership, good at getting people to work together. “Besides we didn’t meet up today for you to go on another ‘I hate the Wards, New Wave rocks’ rant.”

“Yeah we met up to talk about the schools latest addition to poorly concealed super powered teens, a Taylor Hebert transfer student and from what it looks like one blessed by the light of Xeno” Lawrence, Secretary, known for being in the Xeno club and being up front about his tries to the local chapter of the Fallen, a far cry to most others in the school let alone the city. A very light blond haired guy with a few piercings on each ear all in dark blue. “So, Madame Treasurer if you would lay out the information that has been collected?”

Jeanne nodded as she pulled out a manila folder from her binder bag, unclasping the metal binder on it she flicked it open. “Taylor Hebert, Blood type A negative, age 15, Sexuality is listed as unknown, daughter of Daniel Hebert and Annette Rose Hebert, father currently in a coma due to their house being destroyed by the Merchant cape Squealer during a high-speed chase with Armsmaster. Mother is dead due to texting a drive then getting hit by a drunk driver. Transferred from Winslow due to getting an apartment outside of its section. That’s all the basic information the office and nurse had on her”

Lawrence piped up as he held out his hand for the papers, “Better put Tinker on that as well Makoto confirmed it with a picture, she’s got all these wires in her shoulders and thighs looks really painful to get done.”

“Staring at a girl’s legs again Law, for shame. Although you might have better luck with her then your last girlfriend cuz well obvs reasons.” Alex spoke as he caught his can. Before he was shut up with glares from both Vivianne and his subject.

“Do we have a cape identity tried to her yet or is she a fresh one?” Vivianne asked as she looked done at the papers now in her grasp. “Hold up actually, those news reports about the bodies riddled with holds and melted, was that her or another new player?”

“According to sources it was most likely a different new paper on the board, at least from what I could find.” Jeanne said as she pulled out her phone, “Haven’t heard anything about her stealing or using school materials for her Tinkering either, so she either has what she needs or has been picked up by the Empire.”

“What makes you think the Empire has gotten to her?” Alex chimed in again

“She white and the closest she gets to Asian is her maternal grandfather who’s from Laos.”

“Ah yeah makes since.”

“Nah I don’t think she has any gang ties.” Lawrence said, “Wouldn’t put it past her to know how to get in though or have a few ex’s who are a part of them with how Winslow is.”

“It doesn’t matter, as long as she isn’t going _Carrie_ on the school it doesn’t matter, but what does matter is...this year’s school spirit week!” Vivianne cried as she brought out a little scheduling book what was covered in glitter and stickers. “Lawrence your choices, and opinions were considered, thought about, and ignored. As is normal.”

“But I haven’t even said anything yet, I may have had a great idea you didn’t think of?”

“Was it Xeno related? Do not lie to me buster.”

“…yes, yes it was.”

Yes, the life of Jeanne Hawthorne was perfectly normal.

“NO Alex, we can’t do ‘Alex kicks everyone in the shins with Compression waves!”

“It’ll be fun!”

“Maybe for you but not anyone else! Those blasts break the sound barrier at the lowest setting.”

“They’ll walk it off.”

“They won’t be able to walk if you do that! DON’T EVEN RAISE THAT HAND LAWRENCE NO XENO RELATED ANYTHING.”

Mostly

* * *

**♦ Private message from Skyfire:**

  
**Moonglow:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN FIREWATCH"S GUN EXPLODED?!?  
**Skyfire:** That’s what happened, gun + sword = boom...he is deeply sorry...I think?  
**Moonglow:** YOU THINK!?  
**Skyfire:** He kept talking about "The feeling of the heat and the sheer dumbassness of the lady with her sword" along with "Vista, her name fits such a unbowed warrior, her skill with bricks is one that we must train others to know of and defend for,"...so I think that’s a sorry  
**Moonglow:** I. Hate. You. All.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Alex's power is a hold over for a worm fic i wrote but never posted, cuz it was bad but i liked the power. 
> 
> Comments and thoughts?


	9. News has come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back

Murder was far too common in the bay. If it weren’t a gang killing it was some freak going out and shooting the first person he saw because it was what he could do to help the lord with the cleansing of the world, or someone with just enough money or connections to get the equipment needed to pull off their dream and just to feel what its like to kill a man. It was probably the main large crime that happened inside of the city limits, if you ignored the copious amount of drug trafficking, illegal arms deals, illegally organized militias, and tax crimes.

But murder was up there and was the most reported in the news as it got the most attention if the killing was strange/exciting enough.

Looking, or staring in dark wonder, at the news reel that was the main focus for the day was certainly more in the strange category.

The body was found strung up between the wooden supports of the boardwalk, a fairly common place for the gangs to leave bodies more as a sign that you couldn’t hide from them then as a actual place to hide the them, but this one was different then the tens that normally found their way under the boards. First was the identity of the victim, a Johnathon Grave, a fairly average looking guy brown hair brown eyes hard to spot in a crowd and pretty common look for the bay. If it weren’t for the fact his house was registered as Seattle and had checked in at his night job as a bartender, the day before and had been seen and recorded by the bar’s camera.

People didn’t just check in at work and then end up dead and hung by metal wire under a boardwalk on the other side of the country, and yet that wasn’t the strangest thing…somehow. Secondly, was that the body was found lacking a few things most primarily his body was drained of blood and was missing his right hand. From what the corner had told the cops, as well as the interviewer, was that the removing of the hand had happened after the body had been drained but lacked any other wounds.

It was a strange murder case, but not one that I should busy myself with. I had enough going on both in my civilian life as well as my cape outings.

* * *

Vista, or well Missy as she wasn’t on the job, ideally flipped through the phone Firewatch had given her. It wasn’t Tinkertech, nor was it a state of the art smart-phone, a few years out of date and empty as if it had just been purchased. Aside from the single video that was saved on it, it wasn’t long and she had watched probably a few dozen times since she had gotten home the night before. Pressing play she watched it again as if trying to make it give more information then it had the previous times.

_The video set was dark, the camera focused on a woman sitting in a chair wearing what seemed to a Tinkertech modified military garb unlike Firewatch her garb was primarily black, blue and red , a gas mask in the same style as Firewatch’s covering the majority of her face but letting her hair fall free. It was brown and cut simple._

_“Hello and thank you for listening to the message we most gracefully have given you. We are a recent addition to your lovely city, and we must say it is a disgusting farce of a city. So, we will take measures into our own hands, as you heroes can’t seem to understand how horrible of a situation you are in.” The woman’s was being run through a modulator making it sound electrical but keeping the humor that she leaked with each word. “Mavericks have come to the bay, and the bay will come to us soon enough.”_

The video ended after the woman finished talking.

Vista was nothing but thorough in her research deep into the security files she had access to as a Ward, what she found she didn’t know if she should curse or be thankful the Protectorate had some information of the organization known as Maverick.

I had appeared around the same time as Xeno, a splinter sect of the group that would later become some of the founding members of Toybox before they turned from a primarily research based Tinker group into something that resembled the Fallen more often then not as they tended to follow the Endbringer and take over small areas of the areas hit by it for a short time before disappearing. In the group there were only a select few that had been confirmed as active and current members, a woman referred to as Nova with an unknown power, a man called Meteor whose power was self-explained from his name, and finally one of the creators of it a man called Dissenter who had sometimes shown up at Endbringer fight but didn’t do anything other than helping the wounded.

So, while there was information about the group it either wasn’t relevant enough to her current situation or was un-updated for years with the last reported sighting of Nova and Meteor being five years ago and Dissenter hadn’t been seen outside of the fights he attended.

_Though I guess I should update the member list with Firewatch, but we didn’t figure out if he was parahuman or just the Tinkertech implanted in his armor was giving him the Brute rating._ She thought to herself as she set the phone down on her bedside table. It was still early in the morning, barely past eight from what her clock said, so her parents should’ve made it to there respective jobs by now and ignoring the fact that she faked an illness so she could stay home from school, she could get a lot of things done if she put her mind to it.

Waving her hand contorting space, she waved it and set it back, a thing she had accidently picked up from sitting around too much but powers needed to be used so it made her feel good anyway.

_[Suggestion]_

_…Why yes that does sound like something we could get done today isn’t it?_


End file.
